


The Prefect Partner

by serenastecks



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: #lawandorder #svu #fanfic #writing #oliviabenson #elliotstabler #bensler, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenastecks/pseuds/serenastecks
Summary: Olivia Benson’s partner Elliot Stabler, decides to go over to Olivia’s partner and just spend time with her. What do you think happens between the two? Do you think they can hide their feelings from each other or will they not be able to? If things happen, what can happen to them and could they lose their job?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, decided to write a Bensler fanfic. I’ve also been writing fanfics on my WattPad, @svu_fanfics. Hope you enjoy this one.

Olivia Benson was in her apartment, enjoy herself. She wanted to have a glass of red wine while she was on the couch looking at magazines. She didn’t get to do this often and she definitely wanted to do something relaxing. She did that for a while until she heard the buzzer beep. She wonders who it could be but gets up anyway. She looks at the eyehole and notices that it’s her partner Elliot Stabler. They’ve been working for 11 years together. She opens the door and smiles at him.   
“Hey Elliot. What are you doing here?”  
“Hey Liv, I just wanted to see how you’re doing?”  
“I’m fine, thanks Elliot. You can come in if you want.”  
“Oh, sure.” Elliot says and Olivia lets him walk in.   
“You have a nice place.” Olivia can’t help but chuckle just a little bit.  
“You’ve seen my place before El.”   
“I know but still.” Olivia is still holding her glass of red wine. She takes another sip and asks Elliot if he’d like a glass and he says sure. Olivia pours him a glass and hands it to him.   
“Here you go El.” He smiles at her and takes the glass. He takes a sip and watches Liv sit on the couch.   
“You can join me if you want.” Elliot smiles and sits by her on the couch. She takes another sip and then puts her glass down on the glass table. After Elliot takes another sip, he puts his glass on the table too and then looks at Liv ion the eyes. Olivia looks back in Elliot’s eyes. They look in each other’s eyes and then they look at their lips. Soon the gap is closed between their lips and they are kissing, getting more passionate and more passionate.


	2. Staying the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot goes over to Olivia’s apartment to see if she’s ok and all. They talk together and soon they start kissing. It will take them to bed and them sleeping together.

Elliot and Olivia kept kissing, getting deeper as she soon felt his tongue sliding on her bottom lip. She soon allowed access and soon both of their tongues fought over dominance. She eventually let him win since he wouldn’t quit. She soon started kissing a trail down her neck as he’d hear her give a soft moan while he continued. He sucked and bit some parts of her neck. Olivia couldn’t help but moan a little louder, she hasn’t felt this in years but it sure as hell felt good. She would run her fingers through his hair as he he’d kiss her neck more. After a couple minutes later, he decides to take this to the bed, so he gently carries her, bridal style to her bedroom and then sets her down. He then leans down and kisses her again, she kisses him back right away while she’d be moving her fingers through his hair. After a little bit Liv couldn’t help it. She soon started taking off his shirt and Elliot would do the same. Soon they took their pants off and her underwear and his boxers off. After Liv takes her bra off and they look at each other for a moment until they kiss again. The most passionate kiss they had so far. Soon he would kiss her neck again and kiss her chest and would soon go inside her and start thrusting. She was moaning louder than before as he would continue to thrust. She was moving her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck and thrust harder. He soon started to leave hickey’s all over her neck and chest. She moaned louder than before and gripping the sheets. He continued to do this until she cummed. He soon went back to kissing her lips. They kissed for a little while until they got tired. He soon kisses her forehead and she kissed his cheek and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally started the second chapter since I felt like it. Let me know what you think and I plan to make some more chapters too.


	3. A sweet morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love and having sex together, they sleep together. They wake up in the morning and enjoy the day off.

They slept cuddled up with each other. It was now the morning and Olivia woke up first. She looked over at Elliot and smiled. She was so happy that he and her were finally doing it since she’s been waiting for a few years now. She looked at him a longer and I took wift of his scent. She then leaned forward and kissed his neck. He smiled in his sleep as she continued for a little while. After a little while he moans and wakes up. “Morning.” She says against his skin. He smiles. “Morning. Wow, that was a nice way to wake up.” She smiles. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She sits up and looks at him. “I can’t believe we did it.”   
“I know but don’t tell you weren’t waiting for it.”   
“Oh, I was El, I was waiting.” He giggles a little bit. “I was too.” They both giggle a little bit and they got up and made breakfast together. They made pancakes. They kissed a few times until it was done and they were eating and talking at the table just enjoying this time. After years of wanting this, they finally had it. I mean who could wait any longer. They washed plates together and then sat on the couch together and kissed a little more before they snuggled together and took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked this chapter. I might be writing chapters everyday until I’m done with the story, it just depends.


End file.
